


Słownik: miłość

by MarikaSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, który nie ma pojęcia czym jest miłość, więc postanawia, to sprawdzić w słowniku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słownik: miłość

 

— Wychodzę — powiedział, zakładając kurtkę khaki. 

— Mhm — mruknąłem, nie patrząc na Johna.

— Niedługo wrócę, gdybyś się martwił — rzucił, nie oglądając się za mną. Zerknąłem na mojego doktora, wpatrując się w jego plecy. 

Nie martwiłem się, nie w tamtej chwili. Wiedziałem, że wybierasz się tylko do sklepu, zabrakło twojej ukochanej herbaty, John.

Kiedy tylko usłyszałem dźwięk zamykających się drzwi wejściowych zeskoczyłem z fotela, zasiadając przed biurkiem. Otworzyłem laptopa, wstukując w google kilka niepozornych liter, które tworzyły bardzo przerażające słowo.

„Miłość”. 

Rzekomo mądre cytaty, przesłodzone obrazki, romantyzm, “Cierpienia młodego Wertera”, Petrarka, toksyczne miłości, żałosne blogi dzieci “emo” (jak je nazywano). 

Wzdrygnąłem się mimowolnie, dopisując “słownik”. Kliknąłem w pierwszy link, który podobno miał mi wyjaśnić, czym jest ta zgubna namiętność, na którą zbyt wiele ludzi czeka przez całe życie.

_Mi_ _ł_ _o_ _ść_ _:_

_1\. G_ _łę_ _bokie uczucie do drugiej osoby, kt_ _ó_ _remu zwykle towarzyszy po_ _żą_ _danie._

Pierwsza część zdania się zgadza, druga niekoniecznie. Nigdy nie odczuwałem pożądania, mój mózg nie rejestruje tak abstrakcyjnych pragnień. Johnie, chciałbym wiedzieć co takiego trzyma mnie przy tobie, chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego twoje imię najczęściej pojawia się w mojej głowie. Dlaczego nie potrafię skasować żadnego wspomnienia z tobą, skoro wiele z nich jest zupełnie nieistotnych i nieprzydatnych? Czy to są sentymenty? 

_2\. Silna wi_ _ęź_ _, jaka_ _łą_ _czy ludzi sobie bliskich._

Bez dłuższego zastanowienia stwierdzam, że na pewno COŚ nas łączy. Mógłbyś dla mnie zginąć co udowodniłeś już nie jeden raz. Jesteś mi wierny, co dziwi każdą osobę która zdążyła mnie poznać. Podążasz za mną chociaż potrafię poniżyć cię kilka razy dziennie. A ty dajesz mi spokój ducha i... potrzebuję cię. 

_3\. Poczucie silnej wi_ _ę_ _zi z czym_ _ś_ _, co jest dla kogo_ _ś_ _wielk_ _ą_ _warto_ _ś_ _ci_ _ą_ _._

Nie do końca rozumiem, jestem wybrakowany w tym temacie. Kaleka uczuciowy, jakby usunęli mi chirurgicznie pojęcie o miłości, dzień po moich narodzinach. Jeśli fotel jest dla ciebie ważny to przysięgam ci, że gdybyś wyprowadził się z Baker Street 221b, to nie mógłbym na niego patrzeć, gdyż przypomina mi ciebie. Herbata to ty, broń i te zabawne swetry, które szczerze uwielbiam, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznam. Zdałem sobie sprawę, iż nie mam pojęcia, co jest dla ciebie wartościowe. 

_4\. G_ _łę_ _bokie zainteresowanie czym_ _ś_ _, znajdowanie w czym_ _ś_ _przyjemno_ _ś_ _ci._

Szczerą przyjemność czerpię z naszych wspólnych wypadów na miasto. Ścigamy morderców, narażamy swoje życia. Śmiejemy się w ciemnych uliczkach, chociaż tuż za rogiem czeka uzbrojony mężczyzna. Uwielbiam widzieć twoje aprobujące spojrzenie kiedy niszczę Andersona kilkoma szczerymi zdaniami. Doceniam chwile spędzone w knajpkach, lubię patrzeć jak jesz. Mniej irytujące stają się dni bez spraw, kiedy widzą twoją zmęczoną twarz, czuje zapach twej herbaty. Kryje swój uśmiech, gdy zmuszasz mnie do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Przyzwyczaiłem się do twojego zdenerwowania, na widok nowych narządów w naszej lodówce. Lubię twoje silne dłonie, John. Lubię twoją obecność i szczerze uwielbiam mówić do ciebie, nawet kiedy cię nie ma. 

_5\. Obiekt czyich_ _ś_ _uczu_ _ć_ _i pragnie_ _ń_ _._

Nie jesteś nudny, nawet jeśli myślisz, że ja tak uważam. Już podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania zainteresowałeś mnie, inaczej nie chciałbym abyś ze mną zamieszkał. Na pewno zauważyłeś, że trudno mi nawiązywać relację z innymi ludźmi. Tobie dałem szanse, stałeś się chwalebnym wyjątkiem. Nie pomyliłem się. Kiedy uznałeś umiejętności za wspaniałe, kiedy nie kazałeś mi się zamknąć gdy cię przeanalizowałem... Udowodniłeś mi tym, iż jesteś idealnym wyborem. Uzależniłem się od ciebie, Johnie Watsonie. Jesteś moją strefą bezpieczeństwa, zawszę mogę na ciebie liczyć. Pragnę spędzać z tobą każdy dzień, bylebyś czasem był po prostu cicho.

_6\. Po_ _ż_ _ycie seksualne._

Seks... Nie czułem potrzeby aby zmierzyć się z tym tematem, mam wiedze tylko teoretyczną, praktyka została i niech zostanie na długo tajemnicą. Mycrfot na pewno w tej chwili obdarowałby mnie szydzącym spojrzeniem, choć sam nie ma pojęcia o tym "sporcie". Szkoda, na pewno wiele by zrzucił, gdyby spróbował swoich sił w kopulacji... Ale wróćmy _do nas._

Gdybyśmy stali się parą... parą? Czy nie jesteśmy już w białym małżeństwie? Ale gdybyś w końcu sobie to uświadomił, a ja przytaknął z zadowoleniem to... Na pewno oczekiwałbyś TEGO. John, ty lubisz seks. Oczywiście pomińmy fakt, iż nie jesteś gejem, przynajmniej sam tak twierdzisz. Wszyscy inni sądzą co innego i w tej sytuacji jestem skłonny przyznać im rację. Ja sam nie mam orientacji, chyba, że ty nią jesteś.

Johnoseksualny... I to zaczyna mieć sens. 

Usunąłem historię, zasiadłem na powrót w fotelu, układając dłonie w wieżyczkę. Lubię patrzeć w twoje oczy, John, zawsze obdarowujesz mnie ciepłym spojrzeniem. Nawet jeśli wściekłość lub zawód jawią się na twojej twarzy, to gdzieś w głębi widzę także te nieprzeniknione dobro. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ty już dawno leżałbym dwa męty pod ziemią na cmentarzu? O ile Mycroft nie poddałby mnie kremacji, co jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne. Zamordowałby mnie jakiś kryminalista, zaćpałbym się, zgnił w jakiejś melinie. Uratowałeś mnie, mój doktorze. Zawsze będę dziękował Bogu, w którego nie wierze, za strzał w twoje lewe ramię. Za to, że przeżyłeś, za to że znasz Mike'a Stamforda. Kupię (a właściwie mój braciszek) temu mężczyźnie drogi samochód czy cokolwiek zechce. Przyprowadził cię do mnie, odmienił nasze życia. 

Potrząsam głową, marszcząc przy tym brwi. To wszystko jest takie niedorzeczne, jak mogę tracić czas na analizą tak nieważnych rzeczy?! Warczę rozdrażniony, nie mogąc zatrzymać potoku myśli, to wszystko zmierza w złym kierunku. Nigdy wcześniej nie przejmowałem się swoimi uczuciami, a ty Johnie Watsonie uaktywniłeś je, chwytając za moje zimne serce. Drań.

Wracając jednak to sześciu zdań wyjaśniających pojęcie miłości (mam nadzieję, że jest ich tylko tyle i akurat ten słownik jest prawidłowy, nie mam ochoty szukać innych). Zakładając, że każda fraza jest jednym punktem, to ja zdobyłem cztery na sześć możliwych. Nie wykazuje pożądania, nie chce uprawiać z tobą seksu, nie pragnę cię w TEN spos ób. Czy taki wynik mo żna uznać za miłość? Nie mam pojęcia, wydaje mi się, że matematyka nie rozwiąże tego kłopotliwego problemu. Niewątpliwie w tej chwili zaśmiałbyś się znad gazety, gdybyś siedział na przeciwko mnie, a nie błądził po Tesco. M ój genialny umys ł nie rozumie tego, John. Ciebie nie mam zamiaru pytać o tą całą miłość, skoro zmieniasz kobiety jak rękawiczki, albo w moim przypadku, szlafroki.

Ponownie siadam przy komputerze, z mieszanymi uczuciami wstukuje „romantyzm” w wyszukiwarkę. Najbardziej abstrakcyjna oraz nieracjonalna epoka, będąca skazą dla świata myślicieli, oświeceniowc ów. Raz si ę pojawiła, zakaziła umysły ludzi i nie odeszła. Wzdrygnąłem się, patrząc niepewnie na ekran laptopa. Johann Wolfgang Goethe. „Cierpienia młodego Wertera”  — klasyk literacki, zapocz ątkowujący okres Sturm und Drangu, książka kt óra nawet nie jest o mi łości. Jeśli tytułowy bohater kiedykolwiek pałał głębszym uczuciem do Lotty to przysięgam, że przeproszę Andersona za wszystko. Wszystko! 

Werter, człowiek w pewien spos ób genialny, nawet inteligentny bym powiedzia ł, ale jednak przewidywalny. Wykształcony, aczkolwiek praca nie była dla niego. Nie, ten człowiek szybko się nudził  — jak ja. Codzienna monotonia go nie obchodzi ła, zdecydowanie przyroda interesowała go bardziej. Zmienna, dzika i piękna. Musiał urozmaicić swoje życie, a kto inny jak nie kobieta mogła dostarczyć mu wielu wrażeń? Znakomity aktor i manipulant, przypominał pająka. Potrafił sam siebie przekonać, że zakochał się w Lottcie, kiedy w rzeczywistości zwierzał się Wilhelmowi, iż m óg łby w każdej chwili przerwać ten romans. Kiedy ona naprawdę go kochała, on wyłącznie się bawił, a ta gra uzależniła go jak morfina. Chciał więcej... W pewnym momencie nie m óg ł się cofnąć, musiał wszystko zakończyć. Czyż jego list nie jest dostatecznym dowodem, iż Werter to bestia o dw óch twarzach? Ta wzmianka o pistoletach, które przesz ły przez dłonie rzekomej ukochanej, ta ironia skierowana w stronę Alberta, oskarżenie kobiety o swoje samob ójstwo, ka żde słowo będące zawarte w tym liście niszczyło nawiną Lottę. I umarł, zastrzelił się. I wiedział, że ona dołączy do niego. Bo on tak chciał, Werter sobie tego zażyczył.

Uśmiecham się, patrząc w okno. Tyle idiotów nabrało się na tę bajeczkę i mam wrażenie, że ty także byś się nabrał, John. Na szczęście ty nie czytujesz takich bzdur i chwała ci za to.

Kolejny znany autor epoki romantyzmu okazuje się Polakiem. Adam Mickiewicz o dziwo znam. Zdradzał żonę, kiedy ta umierała, jego kochanek nie idzie zliczyć. Ponownie się śmieje, ale nie zamykam karty, decyduje się na zagłębienie się w jego dzieła.

Wybieram utwór „Niepewność”, gdyż idealnie odzwierciedla stan mojego umysłu.

 

_Gdy cię nie widzę, nie wzdycham, nie płaczę,_

_Nie tracę zmysł_ _ów, kiedy ci_ _ę zobaczę;_

_Jednakże gdy cię długo nie oglądam,_

_Czegoś mi braknie, kogoś widzieć żądam;_

_I tęskniąc sobie zadaję pytanie:_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?_

 

John, mamy problem. Ten tekst nie odpowiada mi na pytanie, a wręcz przeciwnie! Przyjaźń czy miłość? Dlaczego ten głupi wiersz tak idealnie pasuje do sytuacji, w której się znalazłem? John! Wracaj, nie mam siły mierzyć się z tym sam!

 

_Gdy z oczu znikniesz, nie mogę ni razu_

_W myśli twojego odnowić obrazu?_

_Jednakże nieraz czuję mimo chęci,_

_Że on jest zawsze blisko mej pamięci._

_I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie:_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?_

 

John, za dużo cię w moim Pałacu Pamięci, za dużo cię w moich myślach. Mijam korytarze mej wewnętrznej fortecy i ciągle cię mijam i jesteś tam. Mam wrażenie, że trzymasz się moje duszy, czymkolwiek ona jest.

 

_Cierpiałem nieraz, nie myślałem wcale,_

_Abym przed tobą szedł wylewać żale;_

_Idąc bez celu, nie pilnując drogi,_

_Sam nie pojmuję, jak w twe zajdę progi;_

_I wchodząc sobie zadaję pytanie;_

_Co tu mię wiodło? przyjaźń czy kochanie?_

 

John kiedy ty stałeś się moją podporą? Od chwili, kiedy cię poznałem, prawda? Gdybym wierzył w przeznaczenie, uznałbym, że to właśnie to pozwoliło nam się spotkać. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, moim jedynym przyjacielem. Ten wiersz mnie pogrąża, ukazuje mi, to samo co sam już wiem, a jednocześnie uświadamia, jak ważny dla mnie jesteś. Co ty mi zrobiłeś, John?

 

_Dla twego zdrowia życia bym nie skąpił,_

_Po twą spokojność do piekieł bym zstąpił;_

_Choć śmiałej żądzy nie ma w sercu mojem,_

_Bym był dla ciebie zdrowiem i pokojem._

_I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie:_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?_

 

John, nigdy ci się nie przyznałem (choć pewnie sam to zauważyłeś), ale kiedy Moriarty ubrał cię w kamizelkę z ładunkami wybuchowymi... bałem się, mój umysł oszalał. Przeraziłem się jak nigdy wcześniej, a kiedy zdzierałem ją z ciebie, dziękowałem Bogu (powtórzę: w którego nie wierzę) za to, iż wyszedłeś z tego cało. Jesteś moim priorytetem. Pomimo tego, iż zaciągam cię na niebezpieczne sprawy kryminalne, to wiedz, że gdybym musiał, skoczyłbym z dachu dla ciebie.

 

_Kiedy położysz rękę na me dłonie,_

_Luba mię jakaś spokojność owionie,_

_Zda się, że lekkim snem zakończę życie;_

_Lecz mnie przebudza żywsze serca bicie,_

_Kt_ _óre mi g_ _łośno zadaje pytanie:_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czyli też kochanie?_

 

John lubię twoje dłonie. Lubię, kiedy stoisz blisko mnie, jestem spokojniejszy, gdy czuje ciepło bijące od twego silnego ciała. Zaśmiałbyś się, ale to prawda. Nic mnie tak nie uśmierza, jak świadomość twojej obecności. Bądź przeklęty, Johnie Watsonie. Zrobiłeś mi wielką krzywdę.

 

_Kiedym dla ciebie tę piosenkę składał,_

_Wieszczy duch mymi ustami nie władał;_

_Pełen zdziwienia, sam się nie postrzegłem,_

_Skąd wziąłem myśli, jak na rymy wbiegłem;_

_I zapisałem na końcu pytanie:_

_Co mię natchnęło? przyjaźń czy kochanie?_

 

Johnie, powiedz mi, dlaczego rozmyślam nad tym wszystkim? Co mi się stało? Dlaczego? W jakim celu? John!

 

Zamknąłem laptopa, w chwili kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju. Nie było cię, wiem o tym, ale... ciągle mówiłem (w głowie) do ciebie. Dziwi mnie twój widok, nie odzywam się. Zauważasz coś, unosisz brwi w geście zapytania.

John, a ty? Myślisz o mnie często, umarłbyś za mnie, lubisz spędzać ze mną czas... Ten wiersza pasuje i do ciebie, ty także miałbyś cztery punkty na sześć. John!

— Sherlocku?

— Mamy problem. Obawiam się, że mogę... — zatrzymuję się na chwilę, to zbyt straszne! — ...być zakochany.

Wybucha (nie mogę ciągle do ciebie mówić, skoro stoisz przede mną) śmiechem, wiedziałem, wiedziałem! Nie powinien, to przerażające. To wszystko...

— Posłuchaj mnie... My możemy być zakochani, rozumiesz? MY! Cztery punkty! A seks zawsze jest tylko dodatkiem! I ten wiersz, Mickiewicz wiedział więcej, niż myślałem. Romantycy! — Histeryzuje, muszę się uspokoić. — Gdzie są moje papierosy?

— O czym ty mówisz? — pyta zdezorientowany. Dedukuj, John, dedukuj!

— Miłość. My. Kochamy się. Słownik. Chyba jednak jesteś po części gejem. A ja jestem... mam orientację — mówię szybko, chodząc po pokoju. Zaciskam oczy, rzucam się na kanapę.

Nic nie mówi, ja także milczę. Nie mam odwagi się odwrócić, to mnie przerosło. Uczucia nie są dla geniuszy, one nas gubią. Już rozumiem, dlaczego Mycroft nigdy sobie nie znalazł przyjaciela. Ma słabość do Gavina... Grahama... Lestrede'a, ale nie posunie się na przód, bo to go zniszczy.

— Sherlocku, czytasz poezję romantyczną? — W jego głosie słychać zwątpienie.

— To research, John. Musiałem.

— Dlaczego?

— Obawiam się, że cię kocham.

— ... Sherlocku, brałeś coś? — Troska, boi się o mnie. Ja także się boję!

— To miłość, rozumiesz? Nie życzę sobie tego, ale stało się! Zastrzel mnie za to, nie zniosę komentarzy Mycrofta.

— Sądzisz, że ja też ciebie kocham?

— Tak. Wydedukowałem to.

— Jak zawsze — westchnął z rozbawieniem. Zerknąłem na mojego doktora lekko zaskoczony. Był spokojniejszy, niż sądziłem... Ach, nie. Jego ręka nie drga.

— Idziesz dzisiaj na randkę?

— Nie — odpowiada krótko. Wyjmuje telefon, wyszukuje numeru.

— Miałeś iść.

— Zaraz ją odwołam.

— Dlaczego?

— Mamy sprawę do rozwiązania, czyż nie? Żaden z nas nie chce skończyć jak Werter. Niech to się potoczy inaczej.

— O czym ty mówisz John? — Siadam, wpatrując się w mojego doktora. Uśmiecha się lekko, czuje się lepiej dzięki temu.

— Studium w miłości, Sherlocku. Rozwiąż to.

— To brzmi okropnie. — Wzdrygam się. — Plus nie opiszesz tego na blogu.

— O Boże, nie!

 


End file.
